Amor Equívoco
by Notthatbou
Summary: Parecía que Romano estaba enfadado. Mucho. Por lo menos, eso denotaba la magnitud del tortazo que España se acababa de merendar, sin tener una mínima idea de por qué. ¿Qué le pasaba a Roma? ¿Sería acaso... por algo de lo de anoche?... Definitivamente tenía que ir a su casa a averiguarlo, aunque las posibilidades de sobrevivir a todos los objetos lanzados fueran... escasas.


¡Wiiiii! Y con ésta, señores, logro superar la veintena de historias publicadas, no sé por qué me hace tanta ilusión habiendo una gran mayoría de gente que tiene millones, pero me la hace *risas*. Poniéndonos sinceros, quería subir esto para el cumple del Antoñete *¡Felicidades cariño!*, pero como el día se puso en mi contra celebraremos este spamano en clave de San Valentín *¡Hurra!... ¿Qué?*.

_Comentario irrelevante:_ ¿Qué os parece la temporada nueva? ¡A mí me están gustando mucho los nuevos episodios! Tengo ganas de ver a España dibujado - animado por este nuevo estudio. Los viernes ahora son doble motivo de alegría suprema, oish...

La verdad es que escribí este fic pensándolo como una segunda parte de Tostadas con Amor, pero lo cierto es que puede ir completamente por libre. Cada uno es libre de interpretarlo a su voluntad, yo sólo espero que os guste, de todo corazón. Ha quedado un poco fluffy...pero bueeeno, nada, a ser felices con todo este amor para repartir ლ(╹◡╹ლ).

_**Dedicado a InWhite, que bautiza todos mis spamanos con estos títulos a lo telenovela extrema.**_

**Disclaimer: Hetalia y todos sus personajes son propiedad original de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Amor Equívoco**_

España no entendía nada. Nada de nada. Nada. Pero, es que, de verdad, nada. Tan insondable como el horizonte en el que su mirada estaba perdida desde hacía ya varios segundos era su incomprensión. A saber, que no tenía ni idea de por qué narices acababa de ganarse un tortazo de tómbola. Que ni rifado, vaya. Ni siquiera el calor, el dolor o el preocupante tono carmesí intenso que estaban asomando a la mejilla en la que Romano le había soplado semejante guantazo con todas sus ganas conseguían hacerle salir de su asombro. Con cara de pez, miraba a la puerta por la que se había marchado después de entrar en tromba y hacer arder Troya. Abría la boca y la cerraba, y la abría y la volvía a cerrar.

A un lado, Francia se tapaba con la mano una especie de sonrisa que pugnaba por asomar a sus labios, mezcla del asombro y la risa inevitable causada por el, aunque incomprensible, magno tortazo que se acababa de llevar su amigo. Prusia, también con ellos, tenía la cara de quien ve un fenómeno paranormal y rápidamente mira a sus amigos preguntando con los ojos si ha sido él el único que ha sido capaz de presenciar tal intriga. Miraba aleatoriamente a la puerta y a España, a la puerta y a España, a la puerta y a España, a su maravilloso reflejo en la ventana, a la puerta y a España.

—¿Qué coño acaba de pasar? —preguntó finalmente.

Pero España, aún en muerte cerebral, no contestó. Nada. Sólo miraba la puerta con cara de pasmo. Ante la ausencia de respuesta, Francia se colocó a su lado, pegando su mejilla a la ilesa de España para mirar a lo que él miraba _desde el mismo enfoque_.

—_Antoine_... ¿Qué le has hecho a Romano?

Despacito-despacito, se llevó el aludido la mano a la mejilla castigada. Giró la cabeza lentamente, causando el giro hacia el lado contrario de la testa del francés, hasta que quedaron frente contra frente con las narices rozándose. Abrió mucho los ojos y, por fin, dijo algo:

—No. Tengo. Ni idea.

—¡Pues apañados vamos! —exclamó el rubio separándose de su amigo y extendiendo ambos brazos hacia el cielo—. A ver, recapacita: esta mañana has venido diciendo que hoy era el mejor día de tu vida...

—Y es que lo era, desde ayer a la noche no me estaban pasando más que cosas buenas, de hecho ahora mismo os estaba contando lo de la mañana; no sé por qué se ha puesto así, ¿qué rayos le pasa? —preguntó mirando a sus amigos.

—...¿A nosotros nos lo preguntas? —exclamó el germano— ¡Pues si no lo sabes tú!

Vista la desolación en los ojos de su vecino, Francia decidió interceder.

—Bueno, bueno, no te preocupes mucho ahora, que no tiene sentido. ¿Por qué no tratas de recordar qué has podido hacerle mientras nos ocupamos del trabajo que nos queda? Quizás si te relajas un poco se te haga la luz.

—...Sí, claro —asumió, más porque no le quedaba otra que porque tuviera verdaderas ganas de ello. Prusia marchó un momento a la habitación de al lado.

—Y si al final sigues teniendo mal cuerpo, siempre puedes ir a tratar de hablar con él. ¿Qué te parece? —propuso de nuevo el francés guiñándole un ojo.

Ciertamente, aquella era la opción más lógica y sensata. Que ahora no podía correr detrás de Romano era algo que sabía, no sólo porque tuviera trabajo que hacer, sino porque si en efecto el italiano estaba tan sumamente enfadado con él no habría manera de hacer que quisiese verlo. Había dudado un instante su corazón al ver una beta de reproche en los ojos de sus amigos (pues en estos casos la razón suele ir a ojos de todo el mundo del lado de quien da la bofetada), mas las palabras tranquilizadoras y el buen ánimo de Francia terminaron haciéndole sentir algo mejor. Lo cierto es que no les había contado la historia completa de por qué su día estaba siendo perfecto, pero parecía mejor dejarlo así: trataría de lidiar él solo con la manchita negra que la duda estaba sembrando en su corazón.

—¡A ver! —intervino entonces la muy reconocible voz de Prusia entrando de nuevo en el habitáculo— Ven que te cure un poco anda, que sino ese golpe se te va a hinchar y todo. En mi divina gracia, te he traído un remedio en frío que sirve para cualquier tipo de golp...

—Prusia, devuelve esa bolsa de guisantes al congelador ahora mismo.

—¡Pero Francia!

—¡Y ese muslo de pollo también!

*·*·*·*·*

Tras la larga jornada de trabajo vespertino, bastante alterada y, la verdad, en buena parte liberadora gracias a la discusión de Prusia y Francia sobre si ponerse una bolsa de guisantes congelados en la cara era o no un insulto a la imagen y dignidad de cualquiera por mucho que fueran guisantes alemanes de primera calidad, España se encaminaba ahora hacia la casa de su italiano: las manos en los bolsillos, la guitarra a la espalda, los pies arrastrando las suelas de los zapatos por las piedrecillas del camino. Los acontecimientos de las últimas horas le daban vueltas en la mente; repasaba todo lo que había hecho buscando desesperadamente algo que hubiese podido herir a Romano, pero por mucho que urdía y urdía no se le ocurría nada. Con resignación y algo de miedo, cansado de estar ya tantos minutos caminando en círculos frente a la puerta de la casa, terminó llamando al timbre.

—¿Quién e...? ¡Hermano mayor España! ¿Cómo estás? —preguntó un alegre Veneciano abrazándolo con efusividad. Pero qué ricura de niño había sido siempre éste. Como quien encuentra agua en el desierto, España le devolvió el saludo a punto de echarse a llorar de la emoción.

—¡Ita!

—¡Ve, me ahogo! —rió— Oh, ¿estás bien? Tienes la cara roja...

—¿Eh? Ah, sí, sí, no te preocupes, un accidente —sonrió—. ¿Está tu hermano?

—¿Roma? Sí —contestó mirando con un ligero gesto de preocupación al interior de la casa—. ¿Sabes qué le pasa? Está algo enfadado, no quiere hablar con nadie... A mí me ha parecido que está triste.

—Puede ser... ¿Me dejas pasar a verle a ver si a mí me deja hablar con él? —sonrió haciendo el papelón de su vida.

—¡Claro! _Andiamo!_ A mí ya me ha mandado a tomar vientos varias veces, así que ojalá tengas mejor suerte...

Pasaron juntos al interior, acompañando el menor de los Vargas a España hasta la habitación de su hermano canturreando una cancioncilla. Cuando llegaron al lugar, se dispuso Italia a anunciar la visita.

—Espera —susurró España agarrándole la muñeca con una mano y poniendo el índice de su otra mano frente a sus labios—. Quiero que sea una sorpresa —le guiñó un ojo. Tras un breve lapso de confusión, Veneciano sonrió y asintió, alejándose tras despedirse del moreno con un besito en la mejilla.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, cerrándola sin hacer mucho ruido tras de sí. La habitación de Romano estaba desordenada, sumida en un caos superior al habitual, seguramente por cosa del cabreo que le había hecho tirar al suelo cualquier objeto que se había interpuesto en su camino. El napolitano se encontraba hecho ovillo bajo las mantas, dejando sólo al descubierto un brazo y su rizo característico. Tras dejar sus cosas apartadas a un lado, el español se acercó hasta la cama.

—Te he dicho que no quiero comer nada, Veneciano —bufó el cúmulo de bultos al escuchar pasos.

Pero los pasos siguieron avanzando.

—¡Que no vengas, coño! ¿Qué te hace pensar que he cambiado de opinión en los últimos cinco minutos desde la última vez que has venido?

—Soy yo, Roma.

El brazo que sobresalía de la cama apartó las mantas y un hombre emergió de ellas como un rayo. Quedó Romano sentado en la cama, observando dolido al visitante.

—Qué quieres... qué haces aquí. Lárgate.

—Pero Roma...

—¡Ni Roma ni leches! ¡Largo, cojones! —espetó el italiano lanzándole lo primero que encontró a mano.

—¡Pero... oye! ¡Escúchame al menos!

—¡No me interesa, vete! —gritó, mientras seguía lanzando cuanto encontraba en su camino.

—¡No! ¡No pienso irme hasta que sepa por qué estás tan enfadado conmigo! —dijo entonces España sin poder disimular un gesto de tristeza. Tomo aire y, sereno, añadió— No me voy de aquí sin una sonrisa tuya.

—¿Y le vas a todo el mundo con el mismo cuento? —preguntó con sorna.

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¡Nada!

—Pero si ayer...

—¡Sí, ayer! ¡Eres un sinvergüenza!

—¿Sinvergüenza yo? ¿Pero por qué?

—¡Cállate!

—¡Pero es que no lo entiendo! ¡Ayer todo estaba perfecto!... ¿Te hice daño, o algo? —preguntó con preocupación, obligándose a calmarse.

La cara de Romano se tornó roja violentamente. Se agolparon sonidos incomprensibles en su garganta pugnando por salir, además de tremendas ganas de estrangular ese cuello moreno con sus propias manos.

—¡Gilipollas!

Era tal la rabia que sentía por dentro que le hervía la sangre, que le ardían los huesos y le quemaba la garganta. Aunque llevaba rato luchando para evitarlo, sus ojos terminaron llenándose de lágrimas de pura rabia e impotencia.

Pero aquello fue demasiado para España. Al ver correr la primera perla de agua por la mejilla de su Romano, de su niño, fue vencido.

—Roma... Roma, cariño, ¿por qué lloras?

—¡No vengas! ¡Toni! Te he dicho que no, ¡suéltame! —peleó— ¡Suéltame, _stronzo_! ... ¡Antonio! ... Para...

Comenzó siendo una pelea; España se merendó más de dos puñetazos, alguno en la cara, alguno en el pecho. Terminó agarrándole de las muñecas, que el italiano tras un rato dejó de intentar liberar. Faltos de fuerzas, se dejaron los dos caer al suelo en la misma posición en la que estaban.

Romano estaba cabizbajo. Esto resultaba nefasto para eso de respirar mientras uno está llorando, pero es que realmente, de verdad, no podía mirar a España.

—Roma... ¿Qué te pasa?

Silencio.

—... Te he oído —dijo finalmente.

—¿Hm? ¿De qué hablas? —preguntó sorprendido el español.

—¡Esta mañana! He oído cómo estabas hablando de una fulana con tus amigos, ¡Imbécil! ¡Poco te ha faltado para correr a faldas de otra después de acostarte conmigo! ¡¿O es que me estabas engañando desde el principio?!

—¿Pero qué...?

España seguía sin entender nada. Nada de nada. ¿Él, con una mujer? ¿Después de haber conseguido tener entre sus brazos a Romano? ¡Por favor! Incluso Dios sabía que eso era imposible; jamás sería tan sumamente gilipollas como para arriesgar por nada del mundo lo que había conseguido obtener de Roma: su confianza, su cariño, su amor, su cuerpo... Todas esas cosas más allá de su mal genio y ese pronto repentino que tenía. ¡Y con lo que les había costado llegar hasta ese punto! ¡Como para irse tras las faldas de nadie!

Entonces... ¿de qué carajo hablaba el niño de sus ojos? Trató de hacer memoria, repasando lo que había hecho en el día. Fue deshaciendo (no sin esfuerzo, dado su alto nivel de despiste) cada acción que había completado, buscando las palabras que había acaso proferido a sus amigos.

Abrió mucho los ojos. Y, sin poder evitarlo, se echó a reír como un loco.

Romano se quedó estupefacto, tanto que ni siquiera sabía cómo reaccionar.

—¡¿Pero tú de qué coño te ríes?! —preguntó hecho una furia— ¡¿Estamos tontos o qué?!

—Ahhhhhhhhhhh, Roma... —suspiró el aludido tratando de poner al menos la mitad de su cuerpo en vertical, secándose una lágrima.

—¡¿Pero qué...?!

—Ven aquí, amor mío —indicó, desobedeciéndose de todos modos y acercándose él al italiano para abrazarlo por la espalda, aun sentados los dos en el suelo.

—Antonio, ¿me estás vacilando?

—Ahhh, mi amor, ¿de verdad hemos montado semejante escena por eso? No hay ninguna mujer ni nadie en mi vida más importante que tú, pichín.

—Poesías ahora no, Antonio, que tengo muchas ganas de arrearte un tortazo y me lo estás poniendo a huevo. Y además, ¡si te he oído! He oído cómo decías que _"al final ella había caído, la habías conseguido, que te encantaban sus curvas y te volvían loco, que te morías de ganas de volver a tocarla, tan suave, tan delicadamente femenina, para escuchar otra vez la música que dejaba escapar cuando la rozabas con tus dedos como sólo tú sabes"._ ¡¿Se puede saber de qué hostias te ríes?! ¡Te mereces que te mate!

España intentaba defenderse, pero la risa no le dejaba hablar. Posteriormente quiso hacerlo, pero Romano estaba tan metido en la tarea de matarlo que no terminaba de conseguir decir palabra. Finalmente, no sin dificultad, el aire comenzó a fluir de dentro a fuera de sus pulmones.

—Hablaba... de... -tarra —consiguió balbucear.

—¿Ah? ¡¿Qué dices?!

—Me... ahogo...¡Roma! —rogó, con la cara ya más rojas que las rayas de su bandera—. Decía que, ahh, qué dolor, cariño mírame: estaba hablando de la guitarra. La guitarra nueva que quería, que la he conseguido esta mañana —terminó señalando la funda que guardaba el artilugio, apoyada en la pared.

—¡¿Qué?!

—¿No te acuerdas que te comenté que había visto una guitarra nueva que quería mucho? He estado ahorrando muchísimo para poder comprarla, incluso el de la tienda me ha hecho una rebaja —comentó sin soltar ese abrazo que le estaba dando a Romano por la espalda—. ¡Es tan bonita! Tiene un sonido perfecto, que tiene que ser sólo mío... ¡y la forma y la figura y todo! Es... es una maravilla, ¡una obra de arte! Hecha sólo para mis dedos —añadió con los ojos y el tono de voz emanando entusiasmo.

_Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir. Quiero morir._

Romano, aún pasmado, quería -sí- morirse: morirse y desaparecer para siempre de la faz de la Tierra, extinguirse cual dinosaurio.

—Todo el tiempo... —comenzó a hablar, apretando fuertemente los puños sobre sus rodillas, con la cara roja y las lágrimas asomándole a los ojos de la vergüenza—... ¿todo el tiempo estabas hablando de la guitarra?

—¡Pues claro Roma! ¿Que acaso creías que sería yo tan estúpido como para tirar por la borda todo lo que me entregaste anoche, lo que me has dado hasta ahora?

—... ¡Idiota! —se enfadó haciéndose bola y enterrando la cabeza.

—¡Pero Lovi, cariño!

—¡Calla!

—Venga... ¡Roma, deja de hacer el bicho-bola!

—...

—Mírame anda...

—No.

—Cielo...

—¡Que no! —refunfuñó dolido sin levantar la cabeza. ¡Había quedado como el idiota más grande del mundo! No podía mirar a España a los ojos ahora, tenía ganas de llorar por tonto, idiota y por la rabia de no llevar razón, en cierto modo. Por mucho que fuera un alivio, no es fácil para nadie perder el motivo de un enfado y tener que pasar de 100 a 0 en un segundo.

Suavemente, unos brazos de manos cálidas lo abrazaron por la espalda, rodeándole por la cintura y atrayéndolo hacia un cuerpo más grande que de algún modo que no sabía se había ubicado detrás de él. España apoyó suavemente la barbilla sobre el hombro de Romano, dándose el lujo de regalarle un pequeño besito en el cuello.

—Romano, amor mío... Olvidemos todo esto que ha pasado y quedémonos sólo con lo de anoche —empezó a hablar, consiguiendo que la cara aún oculta del italiano se tornase todavía más roja—. Yo hoy iba todo contento a contarles a mis amigos que por fin había descubierto lo que era sentirse pleno, lleno. Ayer hicimos el amor por primera vez, con Roma, mi Roma, el niño de mis ojos. No hay nada en el mundo que pueda explicar lo que pude llegar a sentir uniéndome a ti de esa manera, pudiéndote decir lo mucho que te quiero sin necesidad de pronunciar palabra.

Romano se reblandeció contra su voluntad, o al menos eso quiso creer él. Aflojó un poco su pose de armadillo y se recostó ligeramente en Antonio, quien mientras hablaba depositaba besos sobre donde tenía a bien su boca alcanzar mientras hablaba. Una de sus manos se apoyó sobre la cara del italiano mientras la otra seguía agarrándolo, así, suave-suave.

—Tenerte entre mis brazos es lo único que espero que me dé un día, cantarte una canción, enterrar la nariz en tu pelo o sacarte una sonrisa.

—Venga ya, Antonio —sonrió inconscientemente—, eres un flipado del verso romántico.

—¡Anda, mira con qué me sale éste! Yo sincerándome como un cabrón y resulta que estoy enamorado de un capullo anti-romance... —rió contento de ver sonreír a Romano.

—¡¿A quién llamas capullo, mendrugo?! ¡Que sepas qu-...!

Los labios de España chocaron contra los suyos violentamente, tanto que resultó del todo inesperado para el italiano. Al principio afloró la sorpresa, seguida del cabreo por la brusquedad. Después, eliminando todo eso, las ganas de ser devorado por ese hombre se hicieron con su cuerpo, obligando a ese puto atractivo español de mierda a besarlo hasta quedarse sin aire. Lo abrazó con intención de no soltarlo nunca más en lo que quedara de tiempo, aunque por desgracia Antonio terminó separándose de él por esa tonta manía de respirar que venía teniendo desde que nació. Quedaron a muy poca distancia, como respirando las palabras del otro que entraban dentro de ellos sin que en realidad llegaran a ser dichas.

—Toni...

—¿Hm?

—¿Estás... Estás enfadado?

—¿Yo, por qué?

—¡¿Cómo que por qué?! No me hagas decirlo, idiota.

—Pero si en realidad ha sido todo un malentendido.

—¡Precisamente!

De verdad, eh. A veces Lovino Vargas dudaba de que el hombre del que había llegado a enamorarse tuviese algo funcionando dentro del cráneo. ¡Pues coño! ¡Precisamente porque se trataba de un malentendido y no había justificación tenía el tipo derecho a enfadarse! Si es que, qué difícil es entender cómo ven el mundo los felices de la vida...

—Roma —habló el mayor inclinándose poco a poco sobre él, obligándole a recostarse hasta que quedó tumbado con la espalda apoyada en el suelo—: es exactamente porque era un malentendido y no tenías razón que podemos estar tranquilos, ¿no? Creías que te había traicionado, pero en realidad —comenzó a besarle de manera dispersa— no tienes nada que temer porque mi corazón lo tienes tu guardado -probablemente en tu cartera de piel. ¿Acaso no te sientes aliviado?

—...Mñah —se sonrojó mirando hacia otro lado, mientras España se las ingeniaba de manera sorprendentemente hábil para acabar con las piernas del italiano rodeándole la cintura—. Pues claro, memo...

—Pues eso a mí me vale no sólo para no hacerme enfadar, sino como para ponerme contento —dijo levantando la cabeza de la clavícula de Romano para mirarle—. Además, que me quieras para ti solito te hace tan sexy... —comentó con una sonrisilla al tiempo que alzaba las cejas malvadamente.

—¡Lelo!

—... que apenas si puedo resistir las ganas que tengo de hacerte el amor de nuevo, aquí y ahora...

De la boca del menor salió algo parecido a un suspiro, si bien fue generado tomando aire en lugar de expulsándolo. Tendió los brazos hacia España en un acto de necesidad, de necesidad de tener a ese desgraciado, ese idiota, ese bobo, ese sol, ese amor de hombre entre sus brazos.

El aludido, por supuesto, se lanzó de cabeza a su particular paraíso.

Empezó la ropa a desaparecer gradualmente, lo contrario hizo el calor. Los dedos del italiano se clavaban en la espalda de su antiguo jefe, los de éste viajaban a investigar qué encontraban aquí y allá en el cuerpo de Lovino. España creía morir de amor interno -algo muy letal- cada vez que a Romano se le escapaba alguna risita inevitable por culpa de las cosquillas, pero pugnaba por no hacer ningún ruido que hiciese a su niño querer moderarse. Sin embargo, cuando se encontraba bajando la cremallera del pantalón de Roma con los dientes se le ocurrió una idea que no pudo evitar manifestar.

—Oye, Roma...

—¡No me hables ahí! —se retorció el aludido. España gateó obediente unos centímetros para poner su cara a la altura de la de Romano.

—¿Acaso te sientes inseguro?

—¡Cállate! —gritó con fuerza el italiano, tratando de ocultarse de algún modo. Ese era el puto problema que llevaba persiguiéndole toda la maldita vida, ¿es que acaso el Antonio cada día está más tonto? ¡Esas cosas no se preguntan así! ¡Hala! ¡Sin más!

—Bueno, bueno, no te enfades... se me ha ocurrido una idea —sonrió contento, irguiéndose un poco.

—No quiero oírla, mendrugo.

—Roma, Roma, mi Roma... —evocó en un tono que no pudo hacer sino que el nombrado girase a mirarlo— ¿Novios?

Romano se quedó pasmado, mirando a las manos que lo invitaban a un abrazo.

—¿T-... T-T-T... Toni? —preguntó, amenazando con una mirada temblorosa que si aquello era una broma no tenía nada de gracioso.

—¿Sí?

—¿Qu-... Q-qué dices?

—Digo: _Italia Romano, Lovino Vargas: Hemos pasado muchas cosas juntos. Hemos reído, hemos llorado. Salimos juntos a menudo, nos hemos declarado, nos hemos besado, hemos caminado juntos de la mano. Hemos hecho, incluso, el amor con toda nuestra alma. Así que, sin dudarlo, digo: ¿querrías empezar a ser hoy, ahora mismo, mi pareja?_

Miró España al lucero de sus ojos, a su niño, a su Romano. Estaba temblando entero y con una expresión que no sabría describir pero que se acercaba mucho al llanto, lo que le preocupó de inmediato. Iba a abalanzarse a ver qué le ocurría, pero, en cuanto quiso hacerlo, alguien ya se había lanzado a abrazarlo.

—¿...Roma? —preguntó sorprendido ante lo aferrado que a él estaba el italiano.

—Antonio —escuchó bajito cerca de su oreja.

—¿Hm?

—... _Ti amo_.

La expresión de estupefacción de España recorrió con satisfacción cada milímetro del cuerpo de Romano. ¡Sí! Por una vez en la vida, en cierto modo, era él quien había tomado aunque fuera mínimamente la delantera. Se dejó caer de nuevo hacia atrás, hacia el suelo, quedando su arqueado torso expuesto frente al español, que se relamió inconscientemente.

Romano sonrió malvadamente.

—Dilo —pidió España correspondiendo a su sonrisa. Romano se hizo el loco, mirando hacia otro lado.

—...

—Roma...

—...

—Dilo, anda.

—...

—¡Roma por Dios! Te como, ¿eh?

—...No sé, no sé...

—¡Roma!

—...Está bien: Sí.

—¿Qué?

—Sí.

—No te oigo...

—Que Sí.

—¡Más alto, Roma!

—¡Que Sí España maldita sea! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! —rió— ¡Seré tu novio, mendrugo! ¡Sí! ¡Sí! ¡Un millón de Sí-es! —gritó bien alto para hacerle feliz—. Ale, ¿Content-...?

No pudo seguir: España se lo comió con patatas.

Hoy, España e Italia Romano...

...ya son novios.

* * *

_**Amor Equívoco - Fin**_

_**Muchas gracias por leer.**_

_**Bou**_

* * *

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*  
_**¡OMAKE!**_

*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*·*

Romano se despertó algo cansado, con el cuerpo resentido de toda la actividad nocturna (y diurna) a la que lo había sometido aquel maldito incansable. Giró en la cama para buscar a su _novio_, y al no encontrarlo se incorporó como un resorte.

Lo halló en cuclillas frente a su guitarra, mirándola embelesado. Un súbito rubor subió a sus mejillas al recordar la escena que le había montado ayer.

—Hey, hey Roma, ¿te canto una canción? —preguntó algo empanado aún el español.

—¡Vete al cuerno! —gritó lanzándole la almohada—¡Odio a esa guitarra!

—Pero si es preciosa, y mira qué forma, qué curvas, qué...

—Antonio: no me toques los cojones. Como sigas hablando así de la guitarra vas a tener que elegir: o ella o yo.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Por qué?! ¡Qué decisión más difícil! —se ganó su puñetazo España.

—... Qué poco vamos a durar, Toño, ay, qué poco va a durar esta relación...


End file.
